The car has become one of requisite transportation vehicles in the modern time to meet people's requirements for traveling. Consequently, traffic accidents are increasing each day. Therefore, traffic regulations and rules are set for drivers to commonly abide by to improve safety conditions.
Due to various customs of the people and different climate, each country has its own traffic regulations and rules. For instance, in some nations, it is imperative to turn on car location lamps whenever driving on the road, no matter day or night, to let other car drivers be recognized. When there is poor visibility and poor weather such as fogging or snowing, this traffic rule is particularly important. The reason to set such a rule is because the front lamps of a car are not only for illuminating in the night but also for warning other drivers. For example, during driving on a snowy road, reflection of frost and snow may cause snow blindness and illusion, and traffic accidents may thus happen, and more particularly, if the car coming from the opposite direction does not have alarm lamps. Further, it is dangerous to drive in heavy fog without the provision of proper lighting.
The above said traffic rule for safe driving is indeed based on a good purpose. However, due to personal habit or temporary negligence or error, the drivers may violate the rule to thus endanger the drivers' life and cause meaningless losses.
In view of the above mentioned problems and in order to meet future requirements in all nations, the present automatic car lamp lighting controller is created to turn on the front and rear car lamps a short period after initial movement of a car and to automatically turn on dash lamp and head-lamp lower beam in the night so as to increase driver safety.
Currently, according to the traffic regulations in Sweden and Canada, it is required to turn on car lamps even driving the daytime. Apparently, this regulation will soon be accepted by the people and transportation authorities in every country in the very near future.